The field of the present invention is the presentation of media objects, for example, images or sounds. More particularly, the present invention relates to presenting media objects using an embedded processor system.
Many electronic devices use embedded processors. For example mobile electronic devices often include embedded processors, microprocessors, or other controllers for controlling the device and providing an interface to a user. More specifically, devices such as mobile wireless phones, personal data assistants, MP3 players, and cameras generally include embedded processors for monitoring, operating, and using these devices. Also, many consumer devices such as DVD players, CD players, stereo equipment, appliances, and motor vehicles include embedded operational controllers. These embedded controllers typically have limited processing capability, and their processing capability is preferably prioritized towards operation and monitoring functions, instead of using excessive processing power and memory to provide a complex user interface. These devices also may have limited memory, such as RAM memory, to keep costs down. In this way, the embedded processor's limited memory, limited processor power, and simple structure cooperate to make cost sensitive and reliable devices.
These embedded systems often require or benefit from a visual display to a user, and often have other presentation devices such as a speaker, LED panels, or other media presentation components. For example, a mobile phone may have a graphical user interface displayed on an LCD screen for providing a man-machine interface. The mobile phone may also enhance the user experience by permitting the user to view an image, listen to a favorite song, or watch a movie trailer. The processor in the mobile phone is responsible for call processing, diagnostics, and support applications, so only limited processor power is generally available to operate and manage the user interface or other graphical processes. Consumers, however, are demanding more interesting and more useful interaction with their electronic devices. In one example, consumers desire a media aspect to the user interface by using sound, images, graphics, animations, or movies.
A typical device that uses an embedded system has limited RAM memory and a relatively simple processor structure. Accordingly, the device may provide only a limited media experience, for example, by allowing for the display of only short animation segments or simple screensavers. Longer media presentations may consume too much processing power and memory, and divert a substantial amount of the device's limited resources into managing and playing a media presentation. In such a case, the device may fail to respond to a time-critical event, such as receiving a wireless telephone call, because the device has dedicated too much memory or processor time to the media presentation. But, an increase in power or memory would increase the complexity and cost for the embedded system and the device. Despite these limitations, consumers are demanding more interesting, active, and helpful user interfaces, and longer media presentations could assist in making more useful and aesthetically pleasing displays.
Also, consumers desire electronic devices that can be customized and tailored to a user's particular preferences. For example, mobile phones often provide for changeable faceplates that allow a user to select a housing color, aesthetic style, or message. In another example, many portable devices allow the user to specify the “wake-up” screen to the device. In this way, the device “greets” the user with a message particular to that user. A typical customized screen may show the user the local weather, or may present the latest box scores for the user's favorite team. Accordingly, there is a need for providing a customizable system and method that enables the sequencing and presentation of media objects on embedded systems, particularly where the embedded system has limited memory and processor capability.